


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (9-10)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (9-10)

IX. DILEMMA

 

全身疼痛。  
意识的泥浆缓慢但不可阻挡地翻卷着，夹杂着回忆的粗糙砾石，从皮肤上毫不留情地挤压而过。  
就要被淹没了，拼命张着的口鼻。眼睛中满是惊恐和绝望，耳朵里只有轰隆隆的混沌声响。  
仿佛看见远处岸边模糊的人影，渐渐靠近。  
救我……！  
嘶吼一声，从泥泞中拔出手臂，向他拼命伸去。  
那人也伸出手来，牢牢抓住自己的腕子，有力的手指仿佛铁钳，深深嵌入肉里几乎要卡断了筋骨。  
突然恐惧起来。一种超出被洪流吞没的恐惧，从心底腾地蹿升上来，让被陷入泥浆的身躯都发起抖来。  
放……放开我！  
然而无济于事，连要求被放弃的资格也没有，只是被他毫不动摇地生生拽上岸去。  
谁要你救？！  
匍匐在地上，满身肮脏的污泥。仰起脸，望着他洁净碧蓝的眼睛，只有羞恼的怒火。  
不然，你在等谁救你？  
……！！  
竟然没有一个名字，哪怕是随便作为借口的一个名字，可以说得出口。  
急切地想要胡乱说些什么来遮掩如此狼狈的窘状，他冰冷又坚韧的目光却已经不留缝隙地锁住了思维。  
Riki，来。  
转瞬间，那人的脸孔已经换成了Guy。他微笑着将自己拉起，搂在了怀中。  
完全呆住了，身体僵硬得像块石膏。  
只感觉他的温暖的嘴唇在自己冰凉的耳尖处轻轻开合：  
让我来告诉你吧，你说不出口的那个名字，是……

 

猛地从梦中惊醒，Riki浑身都抽动了一下。  
——“你说不出口的那个名字，是……”  
梦中残留的最后一句没有说完的话，仍旧滞留在耳畔。  
那个名字，是……  
Riki终于从床上一跳而起，在空荡荡的房间里瞪着眼睛只能听见自己疯了一样的心跳。

Katze的车准时地停在了楼下，Riki低着头默不做声地钻进了车子。  
目光几乎没有交错，因为任何交错都太尖锐，太具伤害。  
像今天这样，以着精英宠物的身份，从高档住所里走出，再坐进专程来接他的车子——这一切可以被用来向世人炫耀的东西，在Riki心里却只是无以复加的羞辱。  
上天最大的讽刺就是错给了这个从贫民窟里爬出的贱种太多的自尊和骄傲，却又偏偏没有给他足以捍卫自尊与骄傲的身份和资格。  
所以就算完全可以不必在意Katze的目光，Riki仍旧是如坐针毡，将眼睛瞥得低低的。  
而Katze其实没有任何值得Riki在意的目光——他也同样没有去直视对方。  
这个在黑市中闯荡了多年的老手，精明而干练，他十分懂得哪怕是一个眼神的分寸。这个人做起事来总是能够稳够准，决不是那种靠着趋炎附势的方法保住位子向上爬的人。事实上，在Iason的手下，没有任何依靠谄媚可以生存下去的人。那个人只消几眼就可以将他们看穿，也只消动动手指就将他们处理得一干二净，而处理的手段有时冷酷甚至到了残酷的地步。因此几乎所有他身边的人，一半的心理是无上的荣光另一半的心理却是诚惶诚恐。他们知道，他永远有着连Jupiter都深信的理由，而他的冷漠甚至超过了没有人心的Jupiter。他总有办法让人们臣服，那并非刻意的威迫，那只是种气息和习惯而已。  
即使这样，Katze却多年以来一直留在Iason的身边，是他操控黑市的左膀右臂。没有人敢问起他脸颊上的骇人疤痕，他将它藏在褐发底下不容窥探。  
他冷静而无所畏惧，无情甚至缺少表情。  
人们传言他对Jupiter都不会敬畏。  
他的心里只有一个人值得效忠。  
Iason Mink。  
并非因为他放了他一马，Katze不需要任何人的心软，他也更不会因为谁的心软而感动。  
他只是面对他无所不知无处不在的强大被彻底地征服了。这种被征服感在日后随着见识了越来越多精英之王的完美手腕而让他越陷越深。  
他望着他，高高在上，不可超越，不可比拟。  
时刻有着一种灼刺的被征服感，压得自己常常无法喘息却又成为所有力量的源泉。像是被束缚住了一样，那个Blondie仿佛有着一种令人飞蛾扑火的引力，让人越是明知他的致命，越是自愿地选择追随着他。

如此同样选择默然的Katze发动了车子，朝着目的地驶去。  
他用余光扫了扫坐在一旁的黑发青年。他侧过去望着窗外的脸庞有着分明而利落的线条，黑色的眼睛半隐在发梢下，嘴唇闭得紧紧地，仿佛生怕有人要从他的嘴里撬出些什么令他难堪的话题。  
Katze曾经见过同样沉默的Iason坐进他等在楼下的车子，然后他们从Riki在Ceres凌乱街区的住所返回Tanagura，那是Riki再次回到Eos的前夕。  
Iason的侧脸犹如人类用着最崇敬卑微的心情雕刻出的神像，他环臂静坐，一言不发。他深邃的眼神被路灯照出琉璃一般的光彩。  
Katze却悄悄皱起眉来。  
他在他完美无瑕的征服者眼中看见了人类才有的堕落。

车子飞快地穿行在Midas曲折复杂而充满各式秘密的街道，像是被什么引领着进入了让人眩目而无法逃脱的迷宫。然后终于，在一个隐蔽的入口停了下来。  
“进来吧，这里。”Katze推开了双重密码保护的厚重大门，将Riki带进了半地下的房间。  
“这里是……”从刚才以来一直不曾出声的Riki终于忍不住惊讶起来。  
“Tanagura黑市的监控室，如果你愿意这么叫也可以。”  
“监控……室？”Riki环视起整个房间来。屋子里的光线很暗，四面墙壁上挂满了屏幕和数码板，无数红红绿绿的灯在闪烁着，偶尔还可以听到计算机运转时发出的轻微声响。Riki感觉这不像是一个放满了电子仪器的屋子，而根本像是在一个巨大电脑的内部。  
“这就是所谓的黑市……之脑么？”竟然隐藏在最为喧闹的Midas的核心，这星球背后最庞大而不可告人的秘密。  
Riki仍是无法完全平静下来，眼睛还在不停地打量着各式各样古怪冰冷的机器。  
“就是这里。你以前也听说过吧，不过真正来过这里的人加上你我也不过五个。”  
“五个？”Riki重复着，愣了一下，突然低下声去，“为什么……带我来这儿？”  
“……”  
“因为那家伙吧？就因为我是那家伙的宠物吧？……呵！面子真大啊，连他的宠物都被允许进到这样的禁地来呢！”说着Riki冷笑起来。  
“听着Riki，如果我是你，站在这里，我只会从两条路里选一个：要么真心实意地享受着‘Iason的宠物’这个名号带来的一切；要么忘记那些，全身心地证明自己站在这里是因为自己有这个能力。懂么？”  
Riki抬起头，惊愕地看着Katze。  
站在这里是因为自己有这个能力。  
这句话听上去那么的耳熟。  
这不是当年从贫民窟闯进Midas的黑发小子最爱说的话么？  
怎么都……忘记了……？  
从什么时候开始，只记得用仇恨当作角膜，把看到的一切都只当作羞辱，一味地寻找发泄，停止了思索，然后自己把自己一步步逼近黑暗的死角。  
Riki只觉得浑身的血一下子涌进了脑子里，让他一股脑儿地想起了当年的朝气蓬勃的太阳一样耀眼的少年，如今却遥远而苍白的影像。  
Riki看着Katze转过身走到一台电脑前敲打起键盘来，仍旧有点回不了神地站在原地。  
“从明天起，你用眼码和这个就可以进到这里。”说着Katze从机器的插孔里抽出一张薄卡，递给Riki。“我会教你你需要知道的东西。”  
Riki接过卡，有点不知所措地看了看，然后突然有些窘迫地说了声“谢谢”。  
Katze看着他，想说点儿什么，却只是拍了一下他的肩头。

从那天开始，Riki每日便来到这里学习终端机的使用。虽然之前他有一点经验，但无非是记忆里让他感到羞辱的东西。  
Katze为他腾出了一间隔屋，他便从早到晚坐在里面下了狠功夫。间歇的时间，他也帮Katze打打下手。虽然之前和Katze打过交道，但那个时候是生意上的关系，防着备着，都是小心谨慎到连一个字都不会多讲的地步。如今，竟然和他在黑市的核心成为同伙的人。  
都是因为那个家伙的缘故……  
Riki尽量不去想这些，却又无法完全从这个想法中逃开。  
每一晚，躺在那个人的怀中，这个想法就愈发浓烈，彻夜煎熬着他的自尊。  
救我的那个人，绝对……不会是你！

“Riki在你那里怎么样？”临结束通话之前，屏幕上的人淡淡地问。  
“他很努力。不管怎么样，‘Dark Riki’这个名字是他自己拼来的。”  
屏幕里的人似乎轻轻地笑了一下。  
“只是……”Katze停了一下，“他似乎很介意是‘通过’您到这里来的事实。”  
Iason的眼睛动了动：“仍旧是他那早就该扔掉的自尊在作祟么？”语气中却没有不悦。  
“但是……这仿佛也成了他拼命的原因。”  
“Katze，你只要负责教会他‘他应该知道的’黑市上的事就可以了。”Iason的脸上又抹煞了所有情感，声音清冽起来。  
“是。明白。”

“Katze，这个报告你看一下吧。”  
刚刚切断和Iason的通话，Riki便敲门从外面进来，手里拿着一张数据盘。  
“你上次说的那个数差，我对比了前半年的报告，已经找出来了，只是在查找程序的最后出了点兼容问题，所以耽误了半天的时间……”  
Katze把盘接过来，放进电脑里仔细看了看。  
“很好，这个程序以后也用得着。除了这个，上次还有一份东西交给你，那个怎么样了？”  
“还……需要一点时间。”Riki抿起了嘴，“我会争取今天做出来。”  
Katze点点头，就转过了身去。  
Riki独自走出房间，回到自己的屋子，在凳子上一屁股坐下去，对着屏幕上莫名其妙的数据深深地皱起了眉头。

Katze推门进来的时候是夜里十一点半。  
“Riki，回去吧。”  
Riki没有回过头，仍是目不转睛地盯着电脑上的资料，“再给我一个小时。”  
“不行，今天已经比平时拖了几个钟头。就到此为止吧，明天再继续。”  
“再一会儿就好……”  
“不行！”Katze的口吻严厉起来。  
Riki把手从键盘上移开，没有了动作。  
过了几秒，“知道了。”  
不要忘记了自己的身份。到头来，身上的标签还是宠物。宠物的本职工作是在主人回到家中之后取悦他们不是么？不要天真地以为现在与以前有什么不同了。这无非是他怜悯自己的小小恩惠而已。  
“宠物就要有个宠物样儿，是这样吧。”Riki慢慢从桌子边站起来，“你心里是这么想的话，说出来也没有关系。”  
“你是不是宠物与我无关，我只是做我该做的而已，希望你能明白。”Katze的声音没有起伏，但已收敛了刚刚的锋利。  
Riki却用鼻子嗤笑了一声：“让他取乐的宠物，忠心不二的奴仆，这个世界就是为他一个人存在的。”  
“Riki，”Katze的语气变得深远起来，他啡色的眼睛坚定不移，“你有你恨他的理由，但别人也有别人的理由，谁都说不上哪一个更站得住脚。”  
“……”Riki屏住了气息，说不出话来。  
“走吧。”  
Riki只看见对方脸侧那道伤疤在栗色发丝下面变得触目惊心起来，仿佛突然有殷红的鲜血从伤口里涌出，涂满了整个脸颊。那样血腥的颜色在昏暗的灯光里格外刺眼，Riki几乎在那一刻看见了白色的手套无温的眸子尖利的滴血的凶器。Riki觉得突然喘不上气，像是谁的手掌卡住了脖子，呼吸不得。连光线都似乎暗了下去，在那个人的模样掠过脑海的一刻。  
Riki站在那里，手脚冰凉。  
“那样的暴君，除了让人恨，还能……有什么……？！”  
Katze停下了脚步。  
“什么都没有……只有恨的感觉……”  
Katze慢慢回转过身，望着死死盯住他的黑发人，他看见他墨一样的眼珠颤抖起来然后倏地瞥了开去。  
“Riki，因为只有恨的感觉，所以才什么都没有了。”

 

X. RIDDLE

 

“因为只有恨的感觉，所以才什么都没有了。”  
即使已经避开了目光，Riki仍旧觉得压迫，像是有人用手硬将自己的头颅搬了一个角度，他无法抗拒地扭过头再次直视Katze的眼睛。  
Katze狭长而锋利的眼睛。  
这种处变不惊的冷漠目光生在一个Furniture的身上几乎毁了他的一生，丧了他的性命。  
但是在这个森严的Tanagura，竟然有人看中了他的目光。  
那个年轻的Blondie王扬起眉梢，对卑贱却野心勃勃的他说，跟着我。  
抬头仰望着，用手捂也捂不住的鲜血渐渐变得粘稠。深入至骨的伤口仿佛是被他的声音划开的，被冻得没有了痛感。  
一片漆黑。他给的命运不可违抗，因为他给的世界里没有选择。  
他让你明确地感受到这一点，让你就算逃也好躲也好最后还是要跌进他的围场。他不好争辩，从不呵斥。他的兴致只在于拨开你的侥幸心理的脆弱包裹，让你用自己的眼睛见证末路穷途。  
这就是他的征服。  
……  
“我不信你不恨他。”像是句拙劣的反驳，Riki在期待某个答案。他期望Katze说他也恨他，或者给一个他不恨他的理由。  
但Katze无情的回答却出乎Riki的意料。  
“恨只是弱者无奈于强者的表现。”  
“？！”Riki握紧了拳。  
“因为无法改变，所以就用痛恨麻痹自己，好让自己可以一直沉溺下去。一味的憎恨其实只是放纵自己，让一切都显得‘理所当然’。Riki，如果你甘愿用憎恨当挡箭牌，那么就永远只会是Iason的宠物而已。”  
“没有了憎恨才会彻底成为他的宠物！不然还会成为什么？！他还会还给我自由吗？！”  
脑子嗡嗡地响了起来，双拳攥得更紧，回想起他说过的话。  
（“在你属于我之前，不会放手。”）  
面对Riki的咄咄逼问，Katze却不再多说一个字。

又是，这样荒谬而堕落的彻夜。  
错了么？  
这样废寝忘食地痛恨着他双手的折磨。  
错了么？  
这样不遗余力地反抗着他眼神的蹂躏。  
错了么？  
这样毫不妥协地憎恶着他唇齿的……羞辱。  
难道错了么？  
怎么可能会错？！  
这昭然的、无尽的、忘情的、令人……恨得弓起脊背的一切！  
不……可能会……错……  
明知每根头发都快嘶喊起来，血液里没有一丝药物的歹毒，这是第一万次与他共燃，也还是要不由分说地恨着。  
不然如何呢？  
那种超越一切支撑所有的痛恨如果消失，什么能顶替它来填满巨大无边的空虚呢？  
（“因为只有恨的感觉，所以才什么都没有了。”）  
难道不是因为什么都没有了，都被剥夺了，才恨的么？  
难道不去恨了，还能找回些什么么？  
“Riki……”  
他并非“人类”的冰冷嗓音此刻却正足以温柔地溺毙所有人类的理智。  
“是这样吧……”  
他微微眯缝起的眼睛，缓慢垂下的头，因此而滑落的金发……这并非人间应有的景色，令人痴迷，甚至非人所能理解。  
Riki深深仰起头，闭上眼睛。他怕被眼前的迷惑，他怕哪怕只是一个瞬间里他会忘记了恨，他怕哪怕只是一个缝隙里会钻出那荒诞绝伦的动摇——  
对他的刻进骨髓的那种决不可放弃的情感，只是单纯的仇恨？那么所有有过的挣扎和矛盾又为了什么？  
难道仇恨的汪洋海水下，静卧着的是尚未可想象的海床？  
“怎么了？今晚……”  
“嗯？”Riki猛醒过来，粗声道，“什么怎么了？”  
撑在上面的人徐缓地俯身，贴近他的耳侧：“紧张什么？”  
Riki全身一绷，愈发局促起来：“说什么傻话！要做……”说着扭开头，“……便做！”  
“这么主动，真是令人欣慰。”没有丝毫的嘲弄，几乎透露出了满心不可告人的欢喜和满足。  
Riki却苦笑起来。  
竟然心里越是呐喊仇恨，身体越是轻易沉沦。  
那仇恨仿佛是为这激情而存在的铺垫，是酝酿这疯狂的土壤；那仇恨是陈设，是幕布，是心中无法言喻的仍不自知的隐情的伪装。  
原来，最深刻的痛苦不是源自憎恶，而是源自如此矛盾着的自我叛离。

“Riki，跟我走一趟。”  
Katze站在门口，看了一下手表。  
Riki一言不发地站起身，拎上外套跟着他走了出去。  
两个人钻进车子，Riki看了一眼屏幕上显示的目的地：Mistral——每年宠物拍卖会的举行地。  
（“如果你甘愿用憎恨当挡箭牌，那么就永远只会是Iason的宠物而已。”）  
虽然这几天仍旧每天跟他忙碌在黑市里，好像什么都没有发生，谁都不再提一个字，Riki的脑海里还是挥不去Katze尖锐的言辞。  
极度敏感的自尊心被翻搅着，他绝对不会再张口去追问。他现在一门心思想的只是如何在黑市里尽快立住脚跟，因为他与生俱来的争强好胜，也因为这样他可以少想一些那个人套在他身上的枷锁。

“换上这个。”下车之前，Katze把事先准备好的工作人员的服装和身份验证递给Riki。  
Riki接过来，三下两下换好。他端详着手里精密的验证卡，突然回想起自己那次来拍卖会“办事”的时候，计划得绝对没有现在周密。  
Katze看了看他，“虽然看起来没有必要，但是他讨厌过失和瑕疵，就算什么都已经在掌心里，也决不马虎。在黑市里，记住这一点。”  
Riki当然知道“他”是谁。  
讨厌过失和瑕疵么……？  
“来吧。”说着，Katze已经走在了Riki前面，朝着侧门的入口大步迈去。  
Riki没有时间多想，他压低了帽沿，三步并作两步很快跟了上去。  
这是他之前从未走过的通道，防备严密却直通他们要去的地方——仓房。  
“你拿着这个，去左边第二排箱柜确认一下货码。记住，尤其要注意橙色货签。”说着Katze递给他一个货码识辨器，朝仓房不起眼的角落里使了个眼色，“只有十二分钟的时间。8点45分，他们会来人验货。我们8点42分在这里集合。”这样简短交代完，他自己飞快地潜入了乌黑的货箱之间。  
Riki很机灵地用眼睛先扫视了一下四周的状况，好在有不测发生的时候有所准备。他利索地侧身钻进了指定的箱柜之间的缝隙，戴上夜视镜，一边麻利地扫描着货签，一边警惕地听着周围的动静。  
一切顺利，回到集合地点，还有2分半的富裕时间。  
两个人一前一后原路返回，回到车上。  
Katze却一言不发，把识辨器中的芯片取出，插入他带在车上的微型电脑里，眼睛一行一行飞快地扫视着数据，脸色变得阴沉起来。  
“啪”地一声，电脑被狠狠合上。  
“混蛋！果然有人做了手脚！吃了豹子胆了！”  
“怎么？出什么差错了？”Riki把电脑重新打开，迅速将数据浏览了一遍，他忽地抬起头，“被人掉包了？！”  
“我现在必须赶过去一趟，你……”  
“我跟你一起去。”Riki没有用眼睛看Katze。  
Katze于是发动车子，向着Tanagura的中心飞驰而去。  
然而最终他们并没有去到Riki以为他们会去的地方，车子停在了Free Party入口不远的地方。  
望着里面华美的灯火，人们绚烂而奢华的衣着，Riki推开车门的手迟疑了一下，但留在车里只会更引人注意。  
约在这么人来人往喧哗热闹的地方，是他反其道行之的手法。  
Riki跟着Katze埋头穿梭过几道门和弯曲的走廊，进入了与前面大厅完全不同的世界。并不狭窄的走廊方方正正，没有任何多余的装饰物，墙壁上严整得仿佛监狱。银灰色的灯光冷冽地不放过任何一个角落，偶尔在某个转弯之后突然出现一星红光，那是被精确设计过的安检设施。楼道里除了两个人一前一后的脚步声，没有半点声响，让人无法想象这之上就是那个光怪陆离的Free Party会场。  
其实这段路没有Riki感觉得那么长，只是每迈一步，他的心跳就剧烈一些，他觉得自己只有紧闭着嘴巴才能不让狂跳的心脏蹦出喉咙。  
前面开阔起来，灯光变得明亮，视野里出现了一丝不苟的光洁的金属门。  
Riki知道那扇门后的人是谁。  
那个人每夜就在他的身侧，近得……没有缝隙。  
他不知道他此刻在恐惧什么，没有由来，他觉得他无法想象门后的那个人。  
辛迪加的冰之帝王。  
他从来不惧怕那些高傲的名号，他从来不谄媚那些在上的权势。  
逆流而上，什么鄙夷和刁难他都能应付，此时一门之隔的距离却让他惶恐起来。  
他预感到他从未亲见过的那人的巍峨光环会将自己碾碎；他不明白为什么最羞耻的都被他熟知了，自己却怕起这样“公然”的面对。  
“Katze，我在外面等你。”身子已经扭了过去。  
Katze没说什么，沉默地按下了门口的按钮。  
身后有金属门开启的声音，Riki几乎是下意识地侧身溜进了旁边没有上锁的房间。  
在黑暗里坐下来，他嘲笑自己竟然做起自取其辱的傻事来。  
“真是无药可救了，我这种傻瓜……”  
他独自在屋子里呆坐了一阵，猛地使劲儿摇晃起了脑袋。  
白痴！在想什么？！还是好好想想眼前的事情吧！  
货物是谁做了手脚？Katze找Iason要做什么？事情似乎不同寻常……  
想着想着，身体不自觉地靠向椅背，椅背向后仰了一个角度，阴错阳差地碰了某个按钮。屋子的墙壁突然一块块地亮了起来，从上至下，从左到右，直到右下角最后一个屏幕也呈现出色彩。  
这里是大楼的监控室？而且是独立于官方的私人系统。  
凭借着屏幕上的光线，Riki低头仔细辨别着桌面上的文字。难以抑制的好奇心让他按下了左边第三个方型按钮。  
瞬间，墙上二十四块屏幕中的二十块切换至了会场频道。  
Riki的心脏一下子凝固了。  
那是比地狱更加堕落的景象，那是让魔鬼都背过身去的罪恶。  
无数的肢体在抖动，像被分解了一样，让人无法相信那还是活生生的人。  
房间里没有声音，静得可怕，那些扭曲的脸孔上他们的口一张一合，像是诡异的鱼类。这比听到那些嘶号和呻吟更加恐怖。  
这……就是Free Party的真实面目么？  
Riki突然捂住嘴，弯下了身子，他的胃里像有万条毛虫在拱动着，另他连连作呕。  
额头上的冷汗滴了下来。  
他记得自己只是曾经在Party上露过一次面，才刚刚和那些扭捏作态的科学院宠物打了一架，还没过瘾，就被Iason拎回了住所。  
自那之后，他再没被允许去过Free Party。而Free Party给他的印象不过是充满腐臭的奢华垃圾堆而已。他也知道Free Party是干什么的，只是他从未目睹，更从未经历。他当着他的面咒骂Blondie们的变态和残忍，他也曾扬言他宁可被牵进Party也不愿天天呆在他的房间里。  
而现在他只有后怕。  
他慌乱地怕打着桌面上的按钮，直到墙上的屏幕终于再次熄灭。  
“Riki！”  
Katze叫他名字的时候，他像一只受惊的野猫“噌”地一跃而起，夺门而出。  
在拔腿去追Riki之前，Katze再次看了一眼已经关上了的金属门。  
在他退出那扇金属门之前，Iason叫住了他。  
（“为什么把他带来？”面有不悦。  
“很抱歉，但是今天时间紧迫。”  
“下不为例。在Tanagura，他太显眼了。”  
“所以您就用最危险的黑市来‘保护’他？”  
“丛林对于普通人类来说是致命的，对于他那种不被驯化的野种，却再合适不过。”  
“您就完全不考虑自己么……”  
“我……心里有数。”）

再次将他的手拨开，即使冒着下一秒他就终断了耐性的危险，也还是不愿被他触碰，因为他的触摸只让自己联想起屏幕前可怖的画面。  
“看着我。”他终于威严起来，“去了趟Tanagura就立杆见影地倒退回去了？”  
“我问你，为什么……你从没让我……‘参加’过Free Party？”  
一个晚上，Riki终于鼓起勇气正视对方的眼睛。  
“我不知道原来你有这种兴致。”  
“不要拿人开心！Tanagura精英的宠物都要接受配对的吧？为什么那种事，你一次都没让我做过……？”感觉自己的脸在烧了。  
“怎么？难不成后悔了？如果当时不是你惹了那么多让人头痛的麻烦，也许我心情好就让你去了……不过现在后悔也来不及了。”看着Riki脸上不自然的表情，Iason却挑起嘴角，来了兴趣，明知他的难堪却愈发不放过地逗起他来。  
“你这家伙！”Riki心乱如麻，可是Iason却让他一点办法也没有，他不得不把满腹疑问再次吞落回去。  
“来……Riki……”  
今夜，才刚刚开始。

（“把他这么紧紧地攥在手心护着是为什么？！……既然是宠物就该按照宠物的方式对待，别再这么放任他撒野！”  
Raoul的眼睛青绿。  
“你的意思我明白，但事到如今，让他去参加Free Party的想法，我没有。”）

从头到尾，他是他一个人的，决不放手，亦决不容许被分享。  
这种无视规则孩童一般幼稚的举动和心态并非仅仅出自金发贵族的骄傲和尊严，Iason知道得很清楚。甚至从Mimea事件的时候就知道了。  
他有信心用任何手段改变和操控任何人，却无法完全掌控Riki和他自己。他望着他就像从天平的一端望着另一端。无法在不失去平衡的情况下靠近对方。除非……  
除非……Iason终于在内心深处窥探到自己从未有过的不自信。

除非，两个人能够同时向对方靠近。


End file.
